Michael
Michael is a houseguest who appeared in Big Brother 6. Coming into the game Michael recognized a few faces that he knew he wanted to work with. His strategy was to develop as many connections as he could without making himself seem like a target. His number one ally in the game was Abdi, and upon discovering the pair twist they felt it would be best for their game to choose different partners. Michael ended up going with Zach as he had enjoyed their conversations and felt he was social enough to not get them nominated early on for being inactive. Michael and Zach grew increasingly close as partners and shared a lot of information with each other. Although Michael had quite a few alliances in the house, his main loyalty was to the aadimz family. This alliance consisted of him, Abdi, Amanda, Dys, Isaac and Zach. Outside of this group he also had strong connections with Trent, Luna and Sam. His social connections in the house paid off for him as he had been continuously avoiding the block, most of the times not even being considered an option. He also did his best to ensure his allies were safe. During Sam and Cici’s HOH he was part of the reason as to why Forrest and Luna were the replacement nominees as opposed to Abdi and Amanda. Once the houseguests got the chance to play as individuals, Abdi and Michael started to openly discuss how strong Zachs social and physical game was and that he was a threat to win the game. They had been plotting against him and discussing when the best opportunity would be to take a shot at him. Unfortunately for the two of them, Zach won HOH and decided to strike first. He nominated both Abdi and Michael for eviction. Michael was nervous as he felt houseguests would keep Abdi over him. He decided to go sicko mode, defined as “a level of both intelligence and physical being in such one can achieve anything.” This clearly worked for him as he won the POV and took himself off the block. Although he and Isaac did their best to campaign for Abdi, it wasn’t enough, and their ally was sent home. Thankfully for Michael, Isaac who was now his closest ally in the house, won HOH. Although they weren’t able to get out Zach, they were able to get out Amanda and get revenge for Abdi. They weren’t so lucky the following cycle as they were both the final nominees as Zach had won not only the HOH, but the POV securing one of their fates. Michael knew Gabe was voting against him, so his only chance was Luna. He promised Luna that he would take them to final 2 no matter the situation and that he would not go against them. That was enough for Luna as they evicted Isaac and Michael stayed as Zach broke the tie breaker sending Isaac home. Michael pulled out a clutch HOH guaranteeing himself in the final 3. Although he was safe, things did not go as he planned as Zach had won the POV and evicted Luna. He knew he needed to win the final HOH to guarantee himself a spot in the final 2. Although he lost part one, he beat Gabe in part two and had a chance against Zach in part 3. Part 3 of the HOH competition was extremely close, Michael lost in a tie breaker question. He was not surprised when Zach cast his sole vote to evict against him and made him the final member of the jury. Despite being upset, he respected Zach’s game which is why he voted for him to win the game. Michael was also in the running for Discord's Favourite Player, being one of the top three houseguests to receive the most spectator votes. Biography Name: Michael Age: 21 Hometown: Illinois and Texas Recruit, Fan, or Superfan: Superfan Favorite Houseguest: Dan Gheesling (shoutout to Agent) Favorite BB Season: My favorite season would be BB14 (except for the jury vote :pensive:) watching Dan play to the caliber he did was incredible and the ultimate bar for what players should want to reach. Three Words That Describe You: Charasmatic, Handsome, and Perfect....obviously. Game Strategy: Honestly I’m a player, I’ll sit on my hands if I need but I won’t do it without having reason. I want control and I want to have game influence but I have to do so without being caught. Remaining in the game is the most crucial part. So ideally, I find a way to connect myself in the house socially, have plenty of pull strategically, and do what’s necessary for my game physically, while making the end and not pissing off the jury. Sounds easy amirite ☺️ Fun Fact: 1. Coming out of the womb, my doctor went to cut more and my arm popped out so the doctor cut my armpit. Sadly my mom didn’t sue smh. Competition History Voting History HOH History References Category:Houseguests Category:Season 6 Houseguests